Can we really fall in love?
by Killer of the Night
Summary: Lily goes through a tramatizing event. James and the gang are there to pick up the pieces. Will Lily learn to trust again? Will James get his girl? Read and Review! RAPE,VIOLENCE,SMUT. CHAPTER 9 is up! yay!
1. The search begins

**Can we really fall in love?**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Though I do wish I did; the things I would do to them.

**Hi! First fanfic I started out of boredom. Yay me! Look for all u people out there who like Pettigrew…… I'm sorry but he won't have much of a….good role in this. For those of you who can't stand the smarmy bastard's gut I highly encourage you to read. For those who like Lily, I apologize half heartedly for what she has to endure but you must realize it is necessary for the plot.**

**Chapter 1**

There was a soft thud somewhere up in the tower. A few eyes sifted until they were staring at the ceiling. It was noticeable by a searching eye that there was dust escaping from the stones. Three eyes became wide with worry. And four others narrowed in suspicion and curiosity. Three figures slipped out of the common room unnoticed, or so they thought, and darted up to the tower stairs searching for the source of the commotion. Hoping that nothing happened and that they weren't too late to stop their suspicions.

There was a slight shriek that came from above the remaining four that felt the unnatural chill in the air. They quickly got up and went out the door, making sure they weren't seen. They raced up the stairs that they were sure the others had just gone up. They took a few short cuts that they knew would them catch up sooner. Only a marauder would know of them, and that was exactly who they were, _the_ Marauders; James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Frank Longbottom (minus Peter Pettigrew). They were following the girl of their dreams, minus James. Sydney Parker, Karen Thomas, Alice Richard. No they weren't going out but there was an attraction that was there that they couldn't deny. There was a slight goofy smile on their faces…except James'. There was an expression on his face that could make a blind man see he was troubled. Something in the pit of his stomach, head, heart and soul that told him that something was wrong. It was a feeling that rarely came but whenever it did it scared the shit out of him. Dread was beginning to form along with doubt and desperation. He sped up leaving his friends a good 4 ft. behind him. He turned the corner and nearly ran into the girls that had just turned the corner.

He looked over their heads and noticed that a certain red head was not with them. This made him begin to panic.

"Where's Lily?" he asked knowing that he would most likely get a rude answer and be told to mind his own business. His friends turned the corner grabbing him just in time to stop him from falling because of their reply.

"Thank Merlin, James, guys, we need your help. We can't find Lily anywhere. She's been gone for nearly an hour and she would not be out this late on a Friday night."

Remus looked at his watch. It was 10:38. Being a friend to Lily he knew this was true and he too began to worry. Not only for Lily but for James who was turning all types and shades of colors, and for the person who was within ten feet of her.

'She could be hurt or maybe she's….oh, Merlin please let her be alright.' James said a little pray and dashed down the corridor listening and looking for clues that might help them find Lily. The others were hot on his tail, helping him in the search. A loud scream pierce the air that echoed off the walls and made them all stop and shiver and twitch to get the chills out of their spines. They all looked at each other and quickened their paces.

(10 minutes before)

Dust rose from the floor and invaded Lily's nose. She coughed and then suddenly shrieks from the pain that was just inflicted to her ribs that was caused by a pair of steel toed boots. Lily curled in a ball hoping to block most of her sensitive and badly bruised body. At first glance you would never think that this was the girl that could make you shudder from an ice cold glare….heck, you wouldn't think she was human at all. She looked more like a blood monster that came out of a torturous blood bath. She heard footsteps moving away from her and took the opportunity to get away. She shuffled across the room but her back was met with a table that made noise alerting the person of her movements.

"Oh, no you don't you little bitch. I'm going to make you wish that you obeyed me. Even if it kills you." Lily looked in to the cold, hard black eyes of her ex-boyfriend. The first time she ever looked at him, his eyes were warm and inviting. Now they just scared the hell out of her.

"Please, Brock let me go. You know that you don't want to do this to me. I think that-"

His hand connected to her face and blood trickled slowly down her chin.

"You think too blasted much, Evans. I think that's why we never did any thing else other than holding bloody hands!" Brock lifted her off the floor and slammed her back against the wall making her wince in pain. "Do you have any idea how bloody annoying that was? I couldn't even kiss you and you were suppose to be my girlfriend."

He took the frightened girl in his hands wrapping one hand around her neck and lifted her a few inches off the floor. The other was stroking her thigh. "But guess what Miss Know-it-all? I am going to educate _you_ tonight…tomorrow and every other day after that until you realize that I am the one to make the orders. And that you do as I say. Got that?" Lily's semi-blue face looked at him in fear and disgust. She had a huge urge to spit in his face but she couldn't due to her position in the situation.

She looked into his face, searching from the sweet Hufflepuff boy that she had been dating. All she saw was a bastard. A coldhearted, bastard that she would enjoy make suffer.

"Answer me bitch!" He slammed her against the wall making a few things in the room move a bit. She barely nodded her head hoping that he would let go so she could breathe. As if reading her mind, he let go and let her drop to the ground. The world was spinning. There were flashes of light; sounds that made no sense what so ever and familiar voices and faces flew behind her closed eyes. She tried to focus. Someone was saying something that she guessed she was suppose to do. "Get up." with that also was accompanied by the same boot that hit her before.

'Why did I buy him those blasted things.' she asked herself. She stood up shakily and grabbed the desk for support. Next thing she knew she was on her back with something wet on her neck. After everything stilled Lily looked down to find that her neck was being attacked by Brock's mouth.

"Brock, please stop this." she barely whispered in fear that she might anger him. He bit her neck hard making her scream in pain that she was sure could be heard in the next town. Her shirt was ripped violently from her body. His mouth then found one of her nipples while one of his hands fondled the other, leaving the other hand to keep her down. He bit her, hard enough to draw blood and gently, yet roughly caressed her breast making her feel like she had sunburn.

Tears began to fall down her face, from her once sparkling emerald green eyes. The eyes that once held a fire behind them now looked empty and lost. Her auburn hair was dull and caked with blood, sweat and dust. Her skin was filthy; she looked like she had been rolling around in mud that had been invaded by a herd of swine, after being thrown around the unused class room that was layered in dust and owl and rat droppings.

The tears continued to flow as she felt his hands touching her. She felt dirtier than she already was. His hands were reaching for her the back of her bra when she jerked away and slapped his hand away.

Wrong move.

He slapped her hard across her face, making her flip over on the desk. He climbed onto the desk and straddled her like she was a horse. He took out his wand and mumbled a spell that strapped her hands to the desk. After making sure that she was secure, he pulled a little blade out of the desk.

Lily's breathing was becoming heavy. She heard the noises and could almost hear him grin. He was leaning down to her back and picked up her strap and sliced it with the knife. She could fell the cold, evil waves radiating off the knife. Lily shuddered as she felt her strap become useless, thinking that the knife had just cut a piece of her.

The knife was pressed to her back suddenly without warning and slashed her back cutting at least ¼" into her, making her scream. Her voice echoed off the walls and carried out down the corridor unknown to the both of them being caught up in the activities that were at hand. One in immense pain, the other in absolute bliss. Lily tilted her head to the side a bit and could see him.

'Sick bastard's smiling! I wouldn't be surprised if…' Lily stopped mid-thought and whimpered as she felt the thing she was dreading pressing into her lower back. 'Please don't be what I think you are.'

Brock laughed when he heard her whimper knowing what was running through her mind. He placed the knife on the side and proceeded what he started. He tore away her school skirt and tossed it across the room. He took of her shoes and played with the bottom of her feet for a minute savoring the feel of her sock clad feet. Lily was lying on her stomach on a desk in a classroom about to be raped by her ex-boyfriend and she was looking at the ground thinking, 'I wonder if I'll be able to float through the walls…. (A/N: Someone please slap her.)

Brock brought his hand across her ass, taking her out of her daydream, and grinned at the dirty tear-stained faced girl. He stood directly in front of her and smirked. "My, my look at what has become of the 'Mighty Gryffindor know-it-all'. She became a little slut."

"Aw, looked what happened to the loyal Hufflepuff, he turned out to be a slimy, backstabbing Slytherin." Yep, even in this situation Lily Evans can still find the need to be sarcastic. To bad it does her no good. Brock frowned slightly and began to take off his clothes….all of his clothes. Lily closed her eyes and looked away. He stepped closer, she could tell because his body heat had it her dead on in the face. He grabbed her face and forced her to face him…well the lower half of him.

"Open up, Evans. I have a little treat for you."

* * *

The corridor seemed to get longer. Something wasn't right. Another scream pierced the air, but it seemed further away now. 

"Are we getting any closer?" Karen asked, her motherly side getting the best of her. She wrung her hands while leaning against Remus for support. They had been searching for ten minutes and it seemed like for ever.

"If only we had a bloody map or something we might be able to find her faster." Sydney sighed, letting her feet unfold in any direction. At the mention of 'map' the Marauders looked at each other and slapped themselves hard, making the girls worry about their sanity.

"Of course, why didn't we think of that? We could use the map!" Sirius said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sydney, thinking he was being sarcastic, snapped at him and said, "It was just a thought, Black. There's no need to get all nasty about it. My friend is lost in this bloody tower probably in pain- Merlin forbid- in need of our help and you…"

"Chill, Shorty." Sirius towered over her looking down at her. "Don't call me that!" "I wasn't being sarcastic." Remus pulled out his wand and pointed it down the corridor and mumbled a few words that went unheard. A few seconds later a piece of paper came whizzing toward them. James jumped and pulled it out of mid-air. He pulled out his wand and practically hissed at it. Ink began to spread over the parchment forming lines, rooms, dots, words, and other things. It was like the parchment had a brain. Before the girls could marvel and asked questions about the magnificent device, James scanned the floor they were on and looked for a dot named 'Lily'.

When he found it and saw the name next to it he turned all sorts of colors. Mostly red. His hazel eyes to a dark brown until they were to the shade of grey. The others backed up afraid of what might happen to them if they stayed too close to him. He dropped the map and headed in the direction they just came from at a brisk pace. Remus picked up the map and pocketed it.

"Prongs, wait for us." the others followed at a fast but safe distance from him.

In…out…in…out. That's the way it had been for ten minutes, or an eternity for Lily. Brock was forcing her to suck him off. She tried to bite him, but that just resulting with her getting a few more slices of the knife and a red mark on her face. His hand was on the crown of her head to guiding her head and to hold on to something to stop himself from falling down. She was good, he'll admit. She licked, sucked, nibbled and moaned at all the right times. His hips collided with her face every so often. Her face was sore from all the sucking and hitting. He took his free hand and massaged his balls and felt himself tense up. He was going to come. Lily sensed it. She said a little chant in her head and hoped that it worked.

Brock was coming to his climax. It hit him hard. He rode that wave of pleasure to the last spasm. But he didn't release. Lily's face was cum free. This got him upset, but Lily was relieved in a small way. She knew that she was cleaner than she would have been, but knowing him he wouldn't stop until she was covered from head to toe in his cum.

He strode behind her and tugged at her underwear. "What are you doing?" With one last hard jerk he ripped them and tossed them aside mixing them with the other clothes that were recklessly tossed around the room by him. Lily shrieked at the sudden lost of her clothing. He took his wand again and tied her feet to the desk. Lily struggled against the binds, knowing what was to come next, but only succeeded in allowing the ropes to cut into her skin. "Stop, Masters." He ignored her and lowered hid head until it was directly behind of her. Lily could feel his breath, cold as ice, on her inner thighs. The thought of having anyone that she hated, especially her ex-, sent a nasty chill through her body.

Lily tried clearing her mind, but the tears that were coming down her face mingled with the sweat and blood and messed with her face wounds and made her think of what was at hand and what was happening right behind her. She squirmed, trying to get away from him, a bit more before the ropes tightened.

Brock traced the edge of her folds with his finger and felt the chill that ran through Lily's body. Brock smiled….then got a maniacal grin on his face. With a flick of his wand Lily was on her back still bond to the table unable to do anymore than she could before. But there was a mirror above her allowing her to see exactly what he was doing to her. She tried to turn her head only to find that she couldn't move it. She tried closing her eyes but she couldn't even blink. More tears joined the old ones. She realized what the cruel, cold hearted bastard was doing. He was going to make her watch and see how her body would react. He would make her remember what he was about to do to her. And she could do nothing to stop him.

He readjusted her legs so that they made a sort of hollow were he could easily place his head. He licked the outer folds gently and shivered. She tasted real good. He took his tongue and partially opened her pussy. He shoved his tongue in roughly when a thought struck him. He withdrew his tongue much to the relief of Lily. Her body was betraying her brain…even if she was under a spell. He placed a charm on his tongue and then proceeded to continue with his ministrations. He slipped his tongue in again, only this time it was forked…forked?

"You bastard, as if your tongue before wasn't enough torture. You bloody snake!"

"Shut up, Evans, before I fuck you with a butcher knife." That shut her up alright. Then he got to thinking and then said, "If you don't do what I tell you I will rape you with that knife. Do you hear me, Evans?" she shook her head in agreement reluctantly and began to sob.

"There's a wall here she can't be here. James we're wasting time." Alice began to complain. She could sense that something bad was going to happen and she didn't like the fact that they were wasting time looking at a wall. James tapped the wall with his wand. The others were getting slightly annoyed.

'What on earth is he doing?' That question rang in the heads for at least a minute before Remus got fed up and looked at the map. He saw them and James was closest to the 'mystery' wall…but the wall wasn't there.

"What the hell?" Remus exclaimed.

"About time _you_ caught on." James said dryly still attacking the wall. He was now throwing spells at it. The others were about to tell him something when they heard another scream, this time it came from in front of James. He gave a frustrated growl and tried hitting against the barrier with his shoulder, nothing happened…except it sent him flying into the other wall.

His head disappeared between her legs again. He felt the raking of her body, because of her sobs, through his tongue. He removed his tongue and inserted one of his fingers. Lily groaned from the sudden invasion. Brock smiled thinking that the groan came from pleasure. Lily bit her lip as he inserted another finger and began to move them in and out of her. Her eyes were glue to the mirror… teasing her, making her believe that she was taking part in this willingly…that she started all of this…it was her fault that she was here in the first place. And in a way it was true.

'If only I had stayed with him. I wouldn't be here right now…if I never AGREED to go out with him in the first place NONE of this would have happen. Why did I have to be that stupid naïve little girl and see that this was all an act. The gentleman act, the clean look, the perfect record…all a bloody act… I will NEVER again trust a guy, nor will I ever fall in love.' Lily vowed from that point on, she would never trust another man again.

He added a third finger and pushed inside her really hard making her scream. He pumped his fingers into her and she came. Lily looked at her body climax….not that she really had a choice. She felt betrayed. With her body spent she tried to close her eyes but they wouldn't. 'He probably wants me to remember this. The bloody bastard.' Lily thought. What she didn't expect was for him to climb onto the desk (naked mind you) and position himself right over her. Her eyes widened in fear. She looked up into his eyes and saw the lust and hunger and not to mention the madness. Lily began to whimper and pray. Pray that it was all a nightmare.

"The time has come Lily…" Brock was over her, panting slightly, his member slightly throbbing from the pain of not cumming. He lean down and proceeded to add more hickeys to her neck. Lily gasped in pain as she felt his teeth nibbling and biting mercilessly at her already bruised neck.

"Please stop. Don't do this. Please!" Lily pleaded, but it seemed to be pointless.

"…I am…going to…make…you…" Brock pulled away slightly and looked her in her eyes. They were a molted looked of fear and anger swirled in her eyes, making him even more excited and caused his member to hurt even more. "Scream." He growled and looked at his throbbing savage flesh that was begging to be unleashed. "You little witch, you. Put a corking spell did you." He looked back up at her to see she was once again struggling with her binds.

"I'll make sure you pay for this, Brock. You will regret that you ever did this."

"Until then I'll have my fun with you." With that he grabbed her arms. Lily again tried to close her eyes but

couldn't she saw her body tensed up as she felt the tip of him at her entrance.

'James, help me.' Not even aware of her thoughts. He smirked one more time and shoved himself full force into Lily's body.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

**

* * *

A:N/ Look, I know it's rather mean to do this to Lily. But it's necessary for my story. She won't have to suffer this way much longer...or to often. Just bare with me please. (Does a cute puppy dog pout and sad eyes.) You know you can't resist the face. **


	2. To the resuce

**Can we really fall in love?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Last time:**

"I'll make sure you pay for this, Brock. You will regret that you ever did this."

"Until then I'll have my fun with you." With that he grabbed her arms. Lily again tried to close her eyes but couldn't she saw her body tensed up as she felt the tip of him at her entrance.

'James, help me.' Not even aware of her thoughts. He smirked one more time and shoved himself full force into Lily's body.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

**Chapter 2**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"LILY!" Alice, Sydney, and Karen scream and ran at the wall hoping that their bodies would be enough to get through. But they were just thrown against the wall just like James had. James eyes were now black and he emitting a golden light that crackled with electricity after he heard Lily scream. James threw his arm out toward the wall. Electricity and strong wild magic turned it to ash and allowed them to run down the hall.

------------------------------------

Brock pushed himself ruthlessly in and out of Lily taking from her the very part of her she felt closest to. He kissed her hard and ignored her requests for him to stop, while his member continued to swell from the lack of release. As his member swelled the pain for Lily increased tenfold. "You're so tight and warm. Merlin, why didn't we do this sooner?" "

Lily looked at the scene taking place, from the mirror that haunted her eyes. She felt like ripping herself apart. She felt dirty and ashamed.

'How could I let this happen? Why did I have to be such a weak prat? Everyone will hate me and avoid me. I should just die and save them the trouble.'

Brock was in so much pain. His member was now the size of a baby troll's fist. He slapped Lily. "Take the hex off you stupid witch!" He slammed into her again a little rougher this time, making her scream. She was tempted to do it because it hurt like hell. But she didn't want to get pregnant or feel his nasty cum on her.

"Deal with it you sick bastard. This is only the beginning of my payback."

"Then I guess I should get started on mine. But first I WILL make you remove this blasted hex that you have on me."

He pulled out of her much to Lily's relief. She felt like a size 4 shoe being tried on by a size 15 foot. He climbed to her side and used his wand to float the desk to a corner of the room, near a wall away from the door. He propped his back up against the wall and made Lily's binds hang from the ceiling, making her sit up.

She sighed and winced. 'At least now I don't have to look at that blasted mirror.'

As if he read her mind, Brock lifted his wand and conjured a 5 faced mirror (the kind that you would usually find in a dressing room at the mall, or a rich person's closet: D) Lily rolled her eyes and groan, and wiped her tears on her arm.

There was a heavy breathing coming from the corner. Lily twisted awkwardly to see what was behind her. She sighed in satisfaction, relief, and fear. 'How?' you ask. Simple. It was only Brock behind her and he was sporting a massive erection that seemed to be hurting him immensely. Where did the fear come in? He was glaring at Lily and he looked VERY angry.

He grabbed Lily's waist and stared her body over to his. Lifting her up, he positioned her arse right over his continuously growing member. Lily looked in the mirror and gasp. "Masters, you ass. That thing would never get in there." "Evan's my pet. Doesn't speed times velocity equal distance?" He smirked at Lily's dinner plate sized eyes. "And, doesn't a hole get bigger if you add enough pressure and use a big 'tool'?" Lily's eyes were tearing up again as she looked at her battered reflection. There was blood all over her body, the desk, and Brock. There was even a bit of blood on the floor and her binds.

He opened her legs and turned her body around so she faced him. Still positioned at her arse's opening, he lowered her a bit so that his tip was in. She looked him straight in his eyes and thought, 'To hell with it.' and spat in his face. "I hate you. I hate everything about you." "And I loved you…I loved you for your body." Lily felt as if she had just been slapped with a hot piece of steel right on a fresh wound. Brock savored her expression and without warning, thrusted his hips upward and brought Lily down on him, like a giant would swing a club at an enemy. (A:N/ Ouch! Sorry to put her through all this torture but it is necessary.)

Lily released an unearthly scream that ripped her throat and burnt her ears. Brock simply conjured earmuffs that lessened the volume of her scream.

-----------------------------------------

They followed Lily's screams…actually followed James, who was following his senses that were telling him where the screams were coming from. They came to a hall that had five walls the screams were echoing off the walls in this area.

There hearts were pounding wildly in their rib cage. The scream made them feel tortured and useless. They were too late to stop the pain that was being inflicted on Lily. James heard the voice echoing; he spun in a circle trying to find where it was coming from. He looked at the four doors, then at the wall without a door. The others when to the doors but James stared at the wall. His thoughts savage and wild with the punishment he had lined up for his Lily's tormentor. 'If they didn't want to be found would they leave a door? They place a barrier in front of this corridor and had this chamber echo any sounds so it would be hard to determine the exact area. And they would be able to conceal a door seeing as this place was meant for witches and wizards…damn, I'm sounding like Moony.'

Raising his arms at the wall, James blasted the door and half the wall away. The others jumped back thinking that they might be next.

-----------------------------------

Brock nibbled Lily's bouncing breast as he pounded into her. Lily tried leaning backward to get away from him but he grabbed his knife and made a little slice on her lower back. Lily winced and tried to get away from the knife by moving forward, but just moved into Brock further and that excited him. He got so excited that he changed position. He made her lean on her knees with her arms still raised above her head because of the binds. He rammed himself inside her relentlessly making her gag on her bile at some point.

Lily tried to make the hex on him stronger but it only caused more pain on both of them. She placed a shocking charm on him, but he drove harder into her making her lose control of both spells. He came long and hard. Brock's cum was hot and sticky and squirting all over the place. Lily scream and groan at the same time, but came in a whimpering grunt. Brock relaxed as he finally came. Lily slumped over as he withdrew himself from her. She felt sore all over; but between her legs and ass was aching the most. She started to she lights, different color lights. There were red, purple, blue and yellow lights. There were also green and silver and white lights. They were so pretty and they began to blend together to make other pretty colors. 'Are the Fates being kind to me and giving me death?'

Brock picked up his blade and stroked it loving, then he looked over at Lily. She was still in the same position since the doggy-style. He smirked and brought the knife toward her entrance.

"Now that you have removed those blasted hexes my revenge can begin." Thinking he could do this for hours before he had to leave, he took his time.

BAM!

More dust flew around the room along with rubble from the stones. Lily half snapped out of her daze; Brock froze with the knife in his hand. In walked a shocked Remus and Karen, a disgusted and angry Sirius, Sydney, Frank, and Alice, and a livid, mad as hell James Potter.

Brock dropped the knife and stared at them, shock that he had been caught. Lily gave a half relieved sigh. She was scared what they would think of her. When the dust cleared and they took in the scene before them all hell broke lose. James began to fly. He flew straight to Brock, his eyes were black but you could tell what his intent was. As he flew by, Lily's binds were cut and she rolled onto the floor out of sheer exhaustion and passed out.

"Lily!" Karen and Alice ran to Lily and dragged, half carried her trying to not inflict any pain to her bruises. Sydney was having trouble with the other guys. They were trying to get James to stop killing (literary) Brock. There was more than twice the blood that was there before. You could recognize half of his face. And Sydney was quite sure that you couldn't even use his dental records to recognize him. James was still surrounded by the golden light and the punches were coming fast and hard.

"Prongs, stop, you'll kill him!" Sirius, Remus and Frank did everything they could think of to break him out of his trance, while the girls took care of Lily for the moment before they got to the hospital wing. Brock's bones were broken in half…then thirds…then tenths…and some turned to powder. Yes, James Potter was livid and was basically on a killing spree to avenge Lily, the girl of his dreams.

James made to move for the final blow that would most likely kill Brock and send him to Azkaban; when he heard a soft voice, barely a whisper… "James". The color of his eyes changed immediately from black to brown and then a light tan, not completely to their original color. He turned around and saw Lily staring at him through half open eyes with a half smile on her face. His eyes were hazel now and show concern and love. Dropping Brock he flew over to her in less than a second and gently took her hand as to not frighten her. Lily jumped and winced at the sudden contact but held his hand firmly and managed to give him a weak smile before she lost consciousness again.

James stared at Lily and panicked. He stood and headed for the door to get her to the Hospital wing fast. All of a sudden fire engulfed him and the others. They then found themselves standing in….

----dun dun dun----

**Koft N: Yes I am evil. I thought this would be a good cliffhanger. "I have you hanging from a cliff. And that's why it's called a Cliff Hanger." mwhahahaha!**

**Readers: "Can't…hold…on…much…LONGER!"**

**Will they end up in a Death Eater's hideout? Will they get Lily help in time? Tune in next time to find out on... 'Can we really fall in love?'**


	3. Appointed protectors

**Hey, sorry about the long wait. My internet is down and i basically had no way to update. I'm doing this at work now so got to make this quick. Anywho to make up for the wait i decided to add the other chapter earlier...actually it's late seeing as i wanted to update sooner...oh well. here's the story! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Can we really fall in love?**

**Chapter 3**

**Last time: James stared at Lily and panicked. He stood and headed for the door to get her to the Hospital wing fast. All of a sudden fire engulfed him and the others and they were then standing in….**

The hospital wing. James blinked a few times before he rested Lily on the bed closet to them. "Madam Chan! Come quickly!" A middle age woman came out of the back, where the office was, in a nightgown. When she caught sight of the person who was calling her she smiled but began to give him a strong talking to.

"James Potter, what in Merlin's spell book do you think you're doing here at this unearthly hour? Do you have any idea wha-"

"It's Lily! She's badly hurt and she needs your immediate attention." James said. He looked like he just saw his father dress up as Mistress Claus (scarred for life and on the verge of having a heart attack). Madam Chan looked around and just noticed the amount of people who were actually there. When her eyes rested on Lily her heart nearly stopped. She ran to her immediately pulling out her wand and cast a spell on Lily. A brown light hovered over Lily's head and was slowly descending to the black level. The level of Death.

Noticing that the sheets were soaked in blood, MC (Madam Chan; I'll be referring to her like that sometimes) gave her a blood replenishing potion and began to examine her. Because of her years of experience, dealing with the Marauders and their victims, she was half-way done. The others conjured chairs and sat quietly in the back as to not draw attention to themselves incase she decided to throw them out. But James stayed by Lily's side. He hadn't let go of her since she held his hand and he had no intention of doing so any time soon.

MC looked up from her patient with a stony look on her face. The others gathered around the bed and looked at her expectantly. The light over Lily's head was a light tan color but it was still not a good sign. As she began to explained the doors of the hospital burst opened and in came the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, the Transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall, and the game keeper, Hagrid. The head master and his colleagues headed straight to the group of teens that seemed to be focus on what the nurse was saying. When they reached the group the girls were leaning on Frank, Remus, and Sirius. James was leaning on the bed holding Lily's hands muttering words while his eyes were streaming tears and he was holding Lily's hand firmly, kissing it in between every few words.

"Madam Chan, I believe that you found out the source of the screaming?" Dumbledore asked in a rather sad voice from his usual cheery self. MC gave him a grave nod and looked at Lily. The staff members followed her eyes and nearly fainted. There laid Lily Evans battered and bruised before their eyes. MC fixed her up the best she could. She had a black eye; her hair was free of the blood and mud from the sweat and dust. Her skin resembled a leopard that got in a serious fight. All in all, she still looked like shit. The adults went to a corner and started to decide what they should do with her. MC was righting a letter to her parents while she explained her condition.

"The girl's been through a rather rough ordeal. She has bruises that are at least a week old. She's lost nearly all but one fourth of her blood, her cuts though I healed a majority of them successfully I'm afraid that some are too deep to use magic on without harming her. She has a broken arm and a sprained ankle." MC sighed and looked at the girl, then went back to writing. "Thankfully, none of her vital organs were damaged but some of her tissues were torn. Her vocal box nearly completely damaged. Also…" taking a shaky breath, a tear slid down her face as she continued.

"…she's been raped. Ripped open would be a better term but that hardly matters. I've fixed the tissues but they will take time to fully heal on their own. It's also too early to detect pregnancy, though after what she's been through there is little chance of that happening…ever." James gave a dry sob and hugged her hand more tightly. The other teens were hugging each other and sobbing (the girls), while the other leaned against the walls, tears streaming down there face as they gazed upon the unfortunate witch. The teachers…well they all looked green and sad. "That aside she's in a near death coma and if she stays in it too long….she will be gone from this world…forever." She finished gravely, with tears streaming down her face at the thought of the condition one of the best students she's ever known was in.

James and the others were crying silently. James climbed into Lily's bed and sat behind her with her head resting on his stomach. He stared at the top of her head and stroked her hair soothingly. The girls sat around her as close as possible touching her body slightly. Sirius and Remus took one of Lily's hands and held them firmly. While Frank took a hold of her feet and held them in both his hands, silently praying that she would be alright.

Finished with her letter and explanation and started toward the fire place. She took some floo powder and then looked over at the poor girl. But she didn't expect to see her friends surrounding her like that. She said the residence of the family and tossed the letter into the fireplace. MC turned around and looked at the group for five minutes then something caught her eye. There on one of the beds was another student who seemed to be in just as bad or even worse condition as Lily. She shuffled over to his side and took in his appearance. She couldn't place a name to him by his face. In fact he was down right hard on the eyes (hideous) and nearly lost her supper with his appearance. Somehow she calmed her stomach and decided that she would not waste time, began to examine him.

The James and Sirius stirred from their trance first and silently communicated with their eyes. 'We have to protect her…'

'No matter what…'

'No matter whom stands in the way…'

'Whether she wants us to or not…' They both thought. Okay so I lied; they didn't communicate with their eyes they read each others mind. The four Marauders in the room have been able to do so since their 3rd year. Peter was never able to pick up on the ability and he never felt left out of the circle because they never told him about it. It's the type of secret that you just don't have to talk about. Frank and Remus heard the exchange and agreed. Paws (Frank), Moony, and Padfoot had always seen Lily as a little sister they could torment. Actually they felt that way about the girls…the ones they didn't like anyway. James on the other hand had always loved Lily in someway since the first time he saw her on their first train ride to Hogwarts. But this year he had some deep feelings for her that surpassed sibling love or even friendship. James Potter was in-

------------------------------------------

**James: You're not going to tell them are you?**

**Me: Of course not…yet.**

**James: You can't tell anyone they might tell Lily. Speaking of whom…how could you do that to her?! I have half a mind to-**

**Me: That's right. You do have half a mind. That's why I'm the author and you are the character.**

**(James stalks toward me with a menacing look in his eyes while I type away furiously.)**

**James: Hey, I can't move! You little witch! Why did you sink me into the floor?**

**Me: One, just because I have the power to make things happen does not make me a witch. Second, I can do whatever I want to you and other things.….**

**James: Is that how your mother taught you to count?**

**Me: glares Including make Lily go out with Malfoy. (I give him a pointed look)**

**James: O.O I promise I'll be good. Just anything that doesn't involve other guys and Slytherins please!**

**Me: Ok. I'll just end this chapter here. I'm evil aren't I?**

**James: Yes.**

**Me: Aw, thank you. (I type him free.) I'll try to make things better for you and Lily.**

**James: Thanks 'You better, stupid bitch' flinches from evil glare. And can I have extra revenge on Brock? puppy dog pout**

**Me: I'll think about it.**

**END OF THIS CHAPTER**

**Koft N**


	4. The results and then some

**This is the second chap i promised. okay well later. i think i see my boss coming. Enjoy!**

**Koft N**

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Can we really fall in love?**

**Chapter 4 **

The girls had fallen asleep next to Lily. Remus looked at them through sleepy eyes and with a half smile widened the bed so that he and the other guys could share it to. The guys climbed into the bed and took a place that was far but yet close enough to the girls and Lily. James broke from his trance when Remus waved his wand. James was going to make sure that Lily wasn't going to get hurt…not again, not while he was around to protect her. Lily twitched slightly and leaning into James even more. James looked down and smiled at her head sadly. 'How could a flower still be so strong and beautiful after the storm you have been through?' James though sadly and fixed the sheets around Lily and absentmindedly began to stroke her hair and drift into a light sleep.

Suddenly there was a strong wind that took over the room and was beginning to tear the room apart. The wind calmed and soon revealed two angry women, two furious men and one highly livid teenager. James and the other guys woke but keep their eyes closed to have the element of surprise if they were to come to Lily. The two women appeared to be sisters in their mid-thirties one had dark brown hair and blue eyes and the other had dark red hair and green eyes; they were both wearing knee-length black skirts and silk button down shirts that were half way buttoned and revealed a tank top underneath. They began to look around the room and spotted Lily and gasped. The boys tensed and got ready to hold them off. The women went over to the nurse and started to talk in hushed angry yet anxious voices.

Sirius and Frank were keeping an eye on the women while James and Remus keep their guard up on the guys. The older guys looked to be around their late thirties. The older of the two had neatly cut black hair with a few silver streaks and grey eyes. He wore khaki long pant and a blue button up shirt with the first two unbuttoned. The younger one had honey brown shoulder-length hair and light blue eyes. He wore a pair of black slacks and a red silk shirt that was buttoned up except for the first two. They looked at the group that was o the bed and started over. When they were just four feet from the bed and had their hands extended to touch Lily they were greeted by four wands. One of them happened to be sparking. One guess whose wand it belonged to.

"What do you want with her?"

The both men were startled by the awareness of the young men and a little shaken by James' sparking wand. But that did not stop the teenage boy from coming up to them pale and blotchy in the face ready to snap anyone in half who would not give him answers. "Who the hell are you lot and why are _your_" he pointed at James, "arms around Lily?" He was yelling at this point still trying to keep control of his emotions. The room started to shake violently and the strong wind started up again, whipping around the boy's cloak (he has clothes under there just so you know; sorry to interrupt, back to story). MC sent him a scowling look and told him to be quiet. He obviously had respect for his elders and the wind died out and he started to pace still waiting for an answer though he did start to swear under his breath in an ancient language so that no one would under stand him. She glared at him once more before returning to examining the 'mysterious' person.

"We're protecting her," Remus said seeing as James was too busy thinking of a good hex to put on the boy. "We don't want her to get hurt again, so unless we think that we can trust you around her or she tells us that you have permission we are not letting anyone near her." Frank said a bit defensively ready to fight someone. The men started to come closer during the little speech and Sirius began to growl as if he was protecting a nice juicy steak bone that he just got. They backed off a bit but started to get fed up with their protectiveness.

"This is ridiculous! We're family and I'll be damned if you keep me from my granddaughter." The older man said with a rather pissed look on his face. The younger man stepped forward and placed a hand on the older man's shoulder.

"Dad, maybe there is more here than we know about." He turned to the Marauders and the girls who were beginning to stir from their slumber. "Will you please tell us what happened to my daughter? And I don't want you to leave out any details." The women conjured chairs for the five of them and they sat down. The Marauders looked at them skeptically wondering what they should do. While they were looking at the faces of the people who had at least a little trace of Lily's features like the hair and the eyes and not to mention the temper.

'Should we let her tell it?' Sirius asked.

'It might be hard for her to talk about it.' Remus reasoned.

'But we can't exactly leave them in the dark. They do seem to care about her. What if they are her family? I know I would be pissed off if I didn't get any answers if my child was hurt and practically on their way to…' Frank didn't finish the thought. They all knew what he meant.

'Well,' James began after a while of hesitation, 'I guess the only thing we can do is give them our story of the whole thing. We only know half the story ourselves. Or we could just show them our memory that way we won't leave anything out and we don't have to do a lot of talking.' They all nodded in agreement. Lily's family stared at them as if they were a little loony.

The boys started to mutter some kind of chant that went unheard to the group that claimed to be related to Lily. Blue spheres appeared and sucked them in leaving the boys in the bed with the girls. They stared at the place for some time before waiting for them to come back.

**-------------------------------**

**(40 minutes later) **

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!!" All the occupants in the hospital wing (except Lily) and half of the castle were scared near to death (the ghost scared near to a second death) by the screech that was human but held more than obvious fury behind it. The entire castle shook, the walls began to crumble, the earth was beginning to crack and the lava was not to far from bubbling up from beneath it. The water in the lake began to boil; the squid was looking for shore to escape his makeshift soup pot.

James tightened his grip on Lily and had his wand at the ready. Remus looked like he was about to claw the next person the came into view; Sirius and Frank were playing Wizards chess and the girls that woke up when the family left had just turned the corner.

Stared.

They then ran to them with open arms, ignoring their faces, and nearly strangling the family of obviously outrage Evans.

"Jennifer, Rose, Michael, Cameron, David (grandmother, mother, father, son, grandfather) omg, we are so glad that you are here. Lily-" That was as far as the girls could go—well all that was heard before they began tearing up and had an emotional breakdown. Remus got up to stare the girls to a chair and had them sit down.

Rose walked over to the nurse who was still with the "unidentified" student, who just happened to have a blackish cloud hanging over his head. Michael, David, and Cameron all did their best not to have an out right fit, but their pent up magic was surfacing and leaking out and causing mayhem on its own accord. Jennifer walked over to James and Lily and stroked her hand over her granddaughter's head, ignoring James' low growl. He didn't like the idea of the lady touching Lily when he hadn't confirmed her identity but his mother taught him to respect his elders and it showed in his conduct….somewhat. Hey at least he wasn't ripping her to shreds like he felt like doing.

MC was slowly getting annoyed with so many people in her working area. She finally snapped when one of her medicine cabinets snapped open and the contents threatened to tumble to the floor. She forced the three Marauders, Sydney, Karen, and Alice through the door and commanded they go to their dorms or be face with a year's detention. "You can visit Ms. Evans in the morning, until then I want you to go to bed." She slammed the doors in their face before they could protest and rounded on the male Evans. The air around her was ominous.

There was one thing that you need to know about Madam Chan. You could be loud and obnoxious, she'll take it lightly. You could ignore her warning regarding your health and end up back in the same bed a few hours later (though she would be a bit miffed). You could do just about anything and she would keep her cool, but once you messed with her potions and disrupted her working area…..let's just say you would rather be the Marauders' victims when they were pissed.

Not even a minute later, all there males were tied rather tightly to stiff and uncomfortable chairs that left your butt raw. Rose and Jennifer had somehow gotten into helping MC and she allowed them to help them surprisingly without a struggle.

James watched all of this from behind Lily and just replaced the rag on her head with a fresh wet cloth. He shifted Lily in his arms so that she was a bit more comfortable. "Lily, please wake up. We need you here." A tear slipped out of the corner of his eye and slid down his face. "Please don't leave us here alone. We need you…..I need you." James' soft voice drifted into Lily ears while she slept. A single tear ran down his face and landed right on her forehead, soon to be accompanied by others. James slid into a light sleep, tears still streaming down his face; the others still tied to a chair or milling about taking chair of the poor disfigured child.

The light tan light that hovered over Lily's head was slowly fading back to the deep onyx color that hovered over her head moments before. All this transpired and remained oblivious to the world.

-------------------

**That was pretty tearful. Well, the next chap should be interesting. What happens….well, nothing if I don't write it! Later and stay tuned. Remember, read and review, and the author will love you…to some degree. lol **

**I'm going to go for the change in p.o.v. for a while so you can get a deeper feel of it and basically keep the story going. later. **

**Koft N **

-------------------


	5. You're

**Okay here's the deal my boss kind of left without giving me computer access. i'm using someone else's comp. right now. and my net is down so bear with me. But it gives me time to type though when i update won't be specific. Well here is chapter 5 hope you enjoy and make sure you have plenty of tissue and your thinking cap. Let your imagination run wild. lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**. (no kids would be allowed to read or watch it lol)

* * *

**Can we really fall in love?**

**Chapter 5**

--**Lily's POV**--

The wind blew in my face and tossed my hair all over the place. The calm, clean air blew over me cleansing me as I stood in the wide open meadow with my eyes closed.

I feel free.

I ran toward the lake that was so peaceful and inviting. The sky was bright; the sun was shining almost smiling at me. I finally reached the lake and dropped to my knees to look in it. My reflection stared back at me. My red locks curling and faming around my face. My emerald eyes stared back at me with next to no emotion. Staring harder, I notice that my skin lost some of its color and I looked like a white sheet. There was a clap of thunder and lightning crossed the sky. The clouds were rolling in and rain was staring to fall from the sky. The water stayed like a mirror however even when the rain came down in torrents. I was wet, soaked to the bone with ice cold water.

An inhuman roar ripped through the air, causing me to jump and turn around. 'This is just perfect I finally find some peace and this happens.' I looked around but I was the only thing around for miles. I turned back to the lake and I saw myself again…but it wasn't myself. The person that I saw was well, me but somehow different. The same facial features sure, but something was off about this new me…er…. reflection.

For one thing I know that my skin was never that tan. My reflection's skin had a healthy light tan that looked as if I've been touched by a sun god. My hair was slightly darker and had highlights of gold and a darker red running through it. My eyes were burning, emerald fires that shined with golden specks throughout. They shone with fury, determination, and confidence. I blinked for a moment and I swear on all things magical that the reflection made a smirk that rivaled Potter's when he was pranking someone.

I leaned forward a bit to get a closer look, but a hand reached out of the lake and dragged me in. I fell in with a silent splash. I was pulled deeper. My throat was itching and I screamed but no sound came out. Water rushed into my mouth, effectively shutting me up. 'Wouldn't that make Black happy?' I thought dryly. What the hell was I thinking about him for? I'm under water. Who the hell was going to hear me scream let alone how was I going to scream, I'm in water! 'You just keep getting smarter and smarter, Lily.' Great now even my own sarcasm is attacking me.

I was loosing air fast. I tried kicking whatever had grabbed at me. My vision was growing dim, my limbs felt heavy and I was slowly losing consciousness. Just before the darkness consumed me I saw myself…my counterpart, if you will, smirking at me and somehow I felt safe………and scared for my life.

----------**Time and place change**------------

The smell of cinnamon and apples, vanilla and cherry almonds, along with nutmeg and strawberries, assaulted my nose bringing me to consciousness. I was aware of the silky softness beneath me; in fact, it surrounded me and embraced me with the warmth that one could only find with someone that you loved. I opened my eyes and found myself staring at the stars…which was sort of odd seeing as there was sunlight coming out of the corners of the blinds. I sat up and found that I was in a rather extravagant room, though it was some what dark.

No stupid, there was light it's just that the interior decoration was…dark. There was dark cherry wood finished furniture all over the room. The dresser, the bed frame, the night stand, the borders and window frames, and the French double doors. But the color theme seemed to be…night.

Or something of the like.

The bed that I laid in was of black, blue, and silver silk sheets….did I mention that they were comfy? There were black and blue drapes around the bed and windows with silver details. The walls were a dark royal blue. The ceiling took on a midnight blue color and was charmed to show a night sky at the moment. It was rather beautiful. The cream carpet made a lovely touch to the color scheme.

'Well, enough admiration for now. I need to find out where the heck I am and get out. I leaped of the bed soundlessly and made my way to one of the four doors in the room. For some odd reason it felt like I knew where I was but I couldn't for the life of me figure out where it was. I was just passing the first room when I came upon the second door. It was as if a siren of extraordinary talent was singing for me to come and play with them in a rather inviting paradise. And might I say the paradise I had in mind was rather tempting indeed. My hand closed on the doorknob and I wondered when I had moved. I turned it and was met with an array of black and red silks curtains draped in the doorway. A light breeze fluttered through them calling me to step through and for some bizarre reason that was totally beyond reason and against the judgment of sanity, I did.

I was met with a room similar to the one I just walked out of except it was decked out in blacks, reds, and gold. Instead of a bed there were to of those chairs that those Greeks and the early English people used and now therapist. There was a bookcase that lined the wall and was filled with books from the floor to the ceiling. There binds shone in the light from the crystal chandelier that hung from the ceiling. "Beautiful." The word rolled off my tongue without a second though and I felt as if I was doing the room injustice. I continued to gaze around the room and then the hairs on my neck began to tingle. The alarms in my body was telling me that I was either being watched or someone was behind me and right now I hoped to Merlin that I was wrong.

Just as I was about to turn around a nail ran down my neck lightly sending tremors through out my body. Then there were a pair of lips and warm breath on my air. "Is it visiting hours already, Flower?" The voice was seductive and warm, yet deadly and chilling at the same time. When I turned no one was behind me. In fact the room was empty.

'Well, it is now official. Lily Evans has finally lost her mind. If you made any bids please see me afterwards to collect any prize money that you may have won.'

I shook my head to rid it of my thoughts and turned around to face the chairs only to find one of them was occupied. The person laid on their side allowing the fabric they were wearing to hug them so that their curves were displayed for the world to see. A rather seductively pose with an air that screamed, 'I'm bored as hell', with a finger in her mouth. When all this registered in my suddenly slow processing mind I gasp as I realized who I was staring at.

"Hello, princess. It's about time you came to see me. We have a lot of work to do."

I was staring right into the eyes of………………..Lily Evans.

**---------Back in the Hospital wing---------**

**----Cameron's POV----**

This is so not happening. I can't believe it, no I won't believe it. How could this happen. "I will not allow myself to be beating by and old man!" Grandpa just chuckled as he continued to read a little orange book that he got from one of his friends in Japan. I still don't see what's so great about them. But whatever's in it has him and his friend giggling like mad school girls in 'lust' with the hottest guy in school….it's disgusting! My grandpa may not look old but he's ancient! To me anyways; this guy could pick up any chick he wanted if he didn't have grandmamma whom he loves….not to mention she would decapitate him if he tried any foolishness like that. Going off track here.

The old geezer just beat me in a game of 'Virtual Babe Raider version XXXRLSO 5000'. (Have no idea what it is but I won't go into a lot of details. Just know that it's very graphic.) I beat dad by a few points but it was still rather degrading. Actually, being force to sit and play a game instead of ripping the guy who hurt my sister was degrading. Being beaten by the old man was just cruel. The dried blood on my ropes began to make me itchy, so I used a bit of magic to loosen them so that I could be comfortable, while I silently plotted the bastard's death…and a way to defeat my grandfather.

I took the game set off my head magically and looked at the bed that held my sister….and some possessive prick who thought he can tell me what to do. So far he seems okay but I'm not going to be taking any chances. There is so much one can take before snapping. My eyes were trained on them but I wasn't seeing them exactly. My mind was drifting down memory lane and I though about all the times that Lily and I shared. We were closer together than with our other sister Petunia. Petunia was not a great fan of magic. If you asked me, I'd say she was jealous of us.

We could do magic, she couldn't. We looked better, she was….less attractive than us.

When they were younger Petunia wanted Lily everywhere she went. She included Lily in everything. I actually had to compete against her to have Lily's attention, though she divided her time between us rather fairly for such a young girl. However, once she learned that Lily could do magic and she couldn't…I had never seen a greener eyed monster…she was jealous.

She became a bitter bat. It started out slowly. She would pay less attention to Lily, started excluding her saying 'you're to young to go were I'm going', she would even leave the room when Lily came in with the excuse that she had something to do. It didn't bother me much. Heck I got to spend more time with my favorite flower. But I couldn't stand to see my little flower be sad because of our sister's jealousy. So I took the time and talked to Petunia. She started to treat her a little better, but you could see it was all a bluff. A week after Lily's 9th birthday, Petunia let her thoughts known out loud for the first time since she found out Lily was a witch. I could remember her words as if she just said it and the way Lily's face lost all color and emotion as she listened to what her sister whom she loved said to her.

----**Flashback narrator**----

"_Pet, guess what?! Rebecca is having a party and she said I could bring someone. I was wondering if you weren't busy so we could go togeth—"_

_The air was tense as Petunia placed a hand up to silence Lily. Their mom and dad looked on not knowing what was going on between their children. Cameron looked ready to pop out of his seat if Petunia were to hurt his precious sister. "No, Lily. I won't go with you."_

"_But Petty, I really want—"_

"_I don't care what you want. I will not be seen with you. What made you think that I wanted to be around you? You're nothing but a spoiled brat, with your head in the clouds. Fairies, unicorns, ogres and nymphs? They don't exist! They are the figment of some nutcase's imagination. And you're a nutcase to for believing in them."_

_Tears threatened to run from the emerald orbs that seemed to shatter as each syllable that passed her sister's lips. Dark clouds were rolling in, forming an even gloomier setting to the already tense scene. Cameron moved over to Lily, knocking into Petunia in the process, to comfort her from the evil words that her 'loving' sister bestowed upon her with 'heart felt warmth'. _

"_You're nothing but a freak! That's all you'll ever be. You're a good for nothing freak, thinking that pixies and unicorns actually exist!" _

"_They do exist! The pixies visited me last night and we had a party! They even let me fly!" This wouldn't be hard for the other Evans to believe because they knew that the magical creatures existed and they heard Lily's delighted laughter from her room as she played with them. Petunia on the other had was getting frustrated that she couldn't bend her sister to her way of thinking and decided that she would make her feel worst than dirt instead. The tears flowed from her eyes as she looked at her sister's cold eyes. The embrace of her brother did nothing for her as she came to the terms that she was losing her sister._

"_You are so pathetic. You're a freak. And I will no longer accept you as my sister." The venom dripped from every word in thick heavy drops. The clouds broke and an instant flash flood covered the county. The little flower turned into a water lily as her eyes began to form a river of tears. She sprang from Cameron's arms and ran out of the room. Her mother running after her to make sure she was going to recover from such harsh word. Michael was scolding Petunia, nearly blue in the face and running out of appropriate words that could express how he felt without inventing a new language. _

_Cameron's eyes landed on Petunia and the atmosphere dropped to frigging cold. Cameron's eyes once a warm blue were now a cold cobalt blue that would make even the most powerful man cower in fear. Michael had begun a completely new language as Cameron stalked over to the thing he was forced to call his 'sister'. As far as he was concerned he only had one sister and that was Lily. The person or thing in front of him was lucky they weren't being shredded to unrecognizable pieces. He stopped short in front of her and gave her a cold glare that put the Malfoy glare to shame. Petunia sank into the chair and cowered before her brother like the cow she was._

"_Just so you know, Petunia. You're considered the 'freak' in _this _family. Whether we like it or not you _are_ part of this family and have a relation to Lily. But let me tell you this, if you _ever _make Lily cry again…I'll make a death sentence look like a walk in the park." Petunia gulped visibly as her brother walked off. Her father finally coming down from his high ready to give her a punishment no demon would bestow on anyone._

_----_**End flashback**----

'I can still smell the fear.' I chuckled evilly as I remembered scaring my sister close to pissing herself. My vision cleared up and I looked around the room again. I hate hospitals. There's never anything go to do and someone is always sick or dying. At that thought my eyes shifted to Lily. What I saw nearly made me die.

"Madam Chan, something's wrong with Lily!" All eyes snapped to her. The boy-James- woke up with a start and his eyes almost dropped out of his sockets. Mom and grandmamma chocked, Dad and Grandpa ripped there binds, magical or no, and rushed over to Lily. I fainted, not even able to stay awake but the image of my sister burned in my mind.

My Lily…my precious flower…paler than snow, with blood redder than wine running from her mouth and eyes…the cloud of death spitting sparks and flames as it darkened to a color darker the onyx. All of my hopes and dreams of being with Lily longer—my lovely flower that brought me joy— was now growing dim just like the light that told her fate.

* * *

**That has got to be one of the saddest chaps I've ever written. Definitely nicer than what I had in mind for her but still…sigh **

**Ohh well…and please don't stop your brain cells from processing. This is a James and Lily fanfic. Not a JP SB or JP OC or something like that. JP and LP all the way! So sit tight. : D I've got a rude awakening for Hogwarts in mind.**

**Mwhahahahahahahahaha!**

**Koft N**


	6. the terms

**Can we really fall in love?**

**

* * *

**

**please don't kill me. i had no access to a computer. hope u like this later.**

**Chapter 6**

---Lily's POV---

"What the hell?! Who are you? Where the heck am I? Is that you, Black? What the hell are you playing at?! I am nothing like that and my ass is not that big! Nor am I so sluttish!" Apparently I said something wrong for the next thing I knew my back was up against the wall and I was finding it hard to breath.

"Wait one freaking second! One, I'm Siri, your other personality. Two, you're in your subconscious. You're in a coma. Three, I am NOT Black. I'm not playing with anything…yet. Lastly, my ass is NOT big, it's bootylious. Furthermore, I am not a slut so you had better get that thought out of your head before I remove it for you." The last part was snarled and her eyes turned a blackish color. That was scary. She dropped me on the floor and I fell in a heap. 'So she's not gentle and doesn't like insults. Best to stay on her good side.'

I looked up at her while rubbing my neck. "Wait. Subconscious? Does that mean that I'm knocked out?"

"My you're a smart one." She said it so calm and dry, I hated it. She was just like Potter and Black, carefree and cruel yet so cool. 'How I wish that I could pull that off.' "You will be able to pull it off…if you accept my terms."

"What terms?" what the hell is going on around here?

"Look here, bitch. You interrupt me again I swear I'll let what happens happen without giving a damn care in this God forsaken world so don't push my damn buttons. Got it?" I shook my head furiously, lips clamped tight to afraid to even breathe."

"Look I don't know how to break this to you so I'll be as gentle as I can." Siri took a deep breath then looked me in the eye. "You're dying." Blink.

Blink. Blink.

"You call that being gentle!?! A troll has more mannerism in kindness!" She looked at me and she looked seriously pissed off.

"I said as gentle as I can, not some gosh darn ugly troll that makes Snape look like a beauty queen! I was considering letting your ass live but if this how you're gonna act you might as well forget it. You're a self-centered, ignorant, arrogant, bossy toe-rag. I would rather share a body with Sirius Black when he's on one of his rut weeks than be with you for a second longer. And to think I, Siri of the mystic mages, was going to help a mean witch like you." Her face was red from anger, hair flew about her head as if a massive hurricane wind swept pass her. The air singed anything it touched from the heat of her magical powers.

I looked at her. I saw myself and yet not myself. The bossy air that swirled around her, the way her nose was tilted arrogantly in the air as she reprimanded me for being a total 'witch'. Was I really like this? Was I such a bossy toe-rag, was I really that full of myself. Is that why all these bad things happen to me? These were the questions that plagued my mind as I sat before my other half that was cooling down from her broken fuse.

She sigh, "Look, Lil, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that no matter how freaking annoying you get went you act like a selfish bitch. Just listen to me okay." I nodded meekly. "In about five minutes you are going to be dead. The only way that you will be able to live is if you accept your other half—which is me—and allow us to fuse our souls together. Since you are half dead the effect of merging with a live, and spirited if I do say so my self, soul will not have any serious side effects."

I soaked all of this in actually listening to what she had to say. She was actually making some kind of sense. Though however I know nothing in the world is free so might as well take it before something fishy happens.

"There is a catch however." Just had to jinx myself didn't I.

"Don't act as if you didn't know it wasn't coming. Look there is only a few things that you have to do if you want to live. Firstly, you are going to have to change your attitude." What the hell is she talking about? "If you were to use your magic…or by then _our_ magic and it doesn't fall in sync with your attitude the result of a power surge, charm, hex, whatever you're doing….the result could be disastrous and maybe even fatal to you and those around you." I nodded at this.

"Second, you will basically need a new wardrobe." I started to protest but was cut off. "The magic that you will be using will need to be able to work with what you're wearing. You don't seriously think that you can weld fire with some long gown or something, do you? Or do you think that you'll be able to control the earth when the roots are caught in your clothing? It'll just toss you around with the movements you make, so there is no if ands or buts about it." I reluctantly nodded my head knowing that something worse was going to come.

"Last thing that I can think of right now…"

"Wait! You're making this up as you go?"

"No. But it wouldn't hurt you to do something about yourself." I glared at her and wished she would eat some porridge that was so spice that she burnt her tongue then I would never have to hear her mouth again. Mwhaha …ahem. "Lastly…for now, you will have to start harnessing you're powers. You won't be the only one doing so. There are others but you need to do something that will probably cause for all the gods and goddesses to combine their powers together to make this work."

I held my breath. 'I am so not going to like what she says next.'

"I need you to get along with and not to mention…. you must form some kind of friendship, mind you." She walked up to me and held my gaze. She was but an inch away from me and I could see the seriousness and major mischief in her eyes. I gulped. 'This is so not going to be good.'

"I need you to do that with…..James Potter."

---------------------

**Lily: What the hell?! I can't do that! What the hell are you thinking? Am I the only sane one in this whole entire thing? And what do you mean that I'm a bitch? I am so not a bitch. And I am totally not self-centered. I think about other people…when I'm not worrying about my grades. And how come Siri is so cool and yet she like Potter and his friends? I thought she was me. I thought— muffled talking**

**Koft N: I thought she would never shut up. Well here's that was the update. I was traveling and didn't know when I'll get my hands on a computer, which would be when I go home. Well that's all faithful readers. Don't forget to read and review.**


	7. Life or Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

---------------------

It was pandemonium. Cloth was flying everywhere. Hexes and charms were thrown with such skill and accuracy that it was scary. And to think all this was happening to the oblivion of one, Lily Evans.

"Potter, put her head up more."

"Michael, clean the blood from her ears." A blood replenishing charm whizzed pass Cameron's head.

"David, Rose get those sheets from over there and bring…Potter stop with the blasted tears and hold her head steady!" Madam Chan was bustling around the room at a neck breaking speed to save one of the smartest witches to ever grace the halls of Hogwarts. In her 4 years of being a nurse at Hogwarts, never in her life had she come across something like this nor was she ever this scared.

"Get her to drink this, Potter. Make sure she drinks it all." MC handed James a draught of life potion. The potion just ran over her lips. "Not working!" James was close to hysterics. The love of his life was on her way out of the world…out of his world. Her body started to shake and turn in such a violent manner you could hear the bones and tissues in her body ripping and snapping with the greatest of ease. "Lily, please come back. If you do I promise to be a nicer person. I swear on all pranks shops that I will keep my word. Just please come back to me."

----Lily's subconscious----

"So do we have a deal?" Siri stuck her hand out to Lily. Lily bit her lip and nearly tore the thing off as if it were tough taffy. "I don't know. Do I really have to get along with Potter? Couldn't it be Snape or someone else? Why Potter?" Siri gave her a glare. "Same bitchiness we talked about. By the time I'm done with you, you'll want to shag him in the Great Hall at breakfast."

Lily scoffed at that. "That I highly doubt. Have you ever spent time with him? I mean really spend time with him. Not just a high or bye or even a scolding."

"No. Have you?"

That one caught her off guard. 'Am I really as bitchy as Siri said or is she just trying to make me seem like a bitch so that she could continue to live.' Siri smirked at her thought.

"If I wanted to live 'oh-smart-one' could have done so easily without you living. I am a mage after all. By the by…you only have 10 seconds to make a decision."

----Hospital wing----

"Give me some room. If that light over her head goes out too quickly there is a good chance that she'll bed…dead." Everyone in the room sucked in a deep breath as MC tried to revive Lily with a few mild spells that wouldn't send her into shock. James and the rest of the Evans family were so quiet that a tree falling would have been lost in the silence. They all looked on as Madam Chan tried to work some miracle. All of them saying a silent pray as they waited for results.

--------

"8"

'Is living really worth being friends with Potter?"

--------

A speck of blood appeared on her forehead, followed by a multitude of others. She was beginning to sweat blood at an alarming rate. MC did her best to stop it but it appears that it can't be stopped.

--------

"5" Lily looked at Siri's hand. Her vision was beginning to blur. It was only a matter of time before she left the world.

"Is James the only reason you hesitate Lily? Or is it matters of the heart?"

"4"

--------

Tears drenched them all as they felt the time slipping away. All their thought following the basic track, 'Please, pull through, Lily. Please!'

--------

"2" Lily's hand wavered slightly as she tried to grasp Siri's. Her hand was naught but 2 inches away.

--------

Her skin turned and ashen gray and they all paled. The women weeping so hard one could not even contemplate thinking. The men all fell to their knees as they tried to comfort the women. MC's hand was shaking so badly that she nearly dropped and snapped her wand at the same time. A dark cloud just rolled over them all, crushing the life out of their very souls."

--------

"1" Lily's hand dropped and Siri smirked as if she were the cat that caught the canary that was the size of a quaffle ball.

--------

Her body was still. The light over her head vanished completely without even a trace or a bit of evidence that it was ever there before. The blood stopped running out of her body. The screams of a mother in agony rang throughout the castle and grounds of Hogwarts. In an instant Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Hagrid woke up from the shock of what had happened to Lily and then came to realize that she was in no better condition from once they had fainted. All eyes were on the ground as they gave Lily 'a moment of silence' that was interrupted by screams and comforting sounds. The wings' doors burst open and in came the Marauders and the girls. They slowly walked toward the bed that held their beloved friend, a few paces behind James and Cameron who had started towards her as the doors opened.

They all grabbed a part of her and just soothingly caressed it. The area they caressed began to get warm from their constant rubbing.

"Would you all please stop molesting me?" the voice was so soft and weak that they almost missed it.

Sydney hung her head shamefully and removed her hand, "Sorry Lily, I just wanted to comfort you as you died."

"That would comfort me how?" Lily tried to shift on the bed and scared the holy shit out of everyone. Dumbledore got another streak of gray hair from stress and anxiety. McGonagall's bun became tighter as she inhaled sharply from the scare she received that was greater than the time Filch tried to make a move on her. Hagrid…was Hagrid.

"Oh t'ank the 'eavens. Ya all right ther' Lil' E. Gave everyone 'ear quite a scare ya did. Try not to do so again…" Hagrid promptly fell over into a dead faint thinking he was talking to the dead.

In an instantaneous second, that would put time to shame, everyone (that could move) dog piled Lily. Her mother wrestled her out and held onto her so tightly Lily started to go blue. David and Michael then took their turns of kissing her senseless and muttering about miracles and prayers. Cameron held his sister so tightly it seemed impossible to remove his arms. Lily sat in his lap to be more comfortable and to hopefully escape being the 'hot potato'.

Sydney, Karen, and Alice cried and wept happily as they hugged Lily in bone crushing embraces. Remus gave her a swift peck on the cheek and a big hug; Sirius and Frank each grabbed an arm and began to shower her with kisses that made her ticklish as their breath touched her skin. MC had been moved to a chair by Michael and given a bottle of Mead as the stress was too much for her to bear. Yes she was happy that Lily was alive but the scare was enough to send anyone to drink.

As everyone exchanged the feelings and thoughts, releasing the torment that had been built inside them for so long, they almost failed to realize that one person didn't approach Lily any further than he already did. James Potter sat rooted to the bed as he watched Lily talk (though softly), laugh (though weakly), and even move (though her movements were a bit stiff and jerky as she got reacquainted to her body and its pain.

Lily stared straight back at James, both of them lost in a trance. The others watched between them as if an interesting game of quidditch was in front of them. James walked over to Lily, not taking his eyes off of her. When he reached in front of her she could see that he was experiencing some inner turmoil.

Finally, he opened his mouth, "It's great to have you back, Lily. You gave us quiet a scare." The words poured out of his mouth as if they were forced. The Marauders and the girls almost had a heart attack at his attempt of being civilized and well rounded when it came to Lily. Even the adults were a bit skeptical. Cameron's hawk eyes never left James' face; his grip tightening ever so slightly around his delicate flower. James tried to find the right words, without totally losing his cool. "Well, you need some rest…goodnight, Lily." With that James Potter left the room, all eyes on him. He walked at a steady pace without a backwards glance at the love of his life…that almost left him forever.

--------------------------------------------

**Sirius: What happened to my best friend? What the hell did you do to him!?!!**

**Koft N: Don't worry Sirius. James is fine. I think.**

**Sirius: What do you mean you think?!!! Stupid Bitch! (in walks Itachi in all his sex-i-licious cold glory)**

**Itachi: Keep your fucking hands off my girl, Black**

**Koft N: Ita-koi! Oh I love you!**

**Itachi: Hn. Don't you have a story to finish write?**

**Koft N: Oh yeah. Well got to go readers. Don't forget to review.**

**Itachi: Make my girl cry I'll kill you….making love to a cry baby is no fun.**

**Koft N: Itachi!!! (chases him into the bedroom)**

**Sirius:-shakes head- HP characters are condemned to be tortured by psychos.**


	8. Apocalypse

**Can we really fall in love?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. But I wish he were real.

* * *

**'_Siri'_

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

* * *

**Chapter 8**

—James POV—

Look at her hair, the way it just flows through the air like running water. Her voice is like a million song birds singing a melody. Her body…an exquisite work of art that should be worshiped in every way possible….by only me! And if they think they can take my girl I will personally castrate the fool! Why did I make that bloody promise? 'You wanted Lily to come back to you.'

I shook my head and sighed trying to get the cobwebs out of my head. It's been nearly a week and I haven't talked to Lily the way I use to. I haven't pulled a prank yet, my grades are good, and I haven't picked on old Sinvilius…. 'Maybe I should go see MC. The guys are beginning to worry.' How do I know this? Padfoot is checking my temperature and is about to throw potatoes at me to see if I'll do him anything. 'He's what!?!'

"Padfoot, if you fling those spuds I'll see to it that you can't walk for a month.' Sirius cracked a half smile at me. I could tell that I was beginning to scare him but I was depressed. I promised myself that I would be a better person and I haven't had a real talk with Lily since I left her in the hospital wing.

"Prongs, what's wrong? You're beginning to scare us…and it must be pretty serious for me to be scared seeing that I am after all Sirius Black." He flashed a smile at some 4th years and made them swoon. Trust Sirius to flirt while he consoles me. Remus and Frank scoffed at his method and turned to me.

"James, we're really worried about you. It's been nearly a week and you haven't once mentioned Lily." A gasp sounded behind me. "Say it's not so!" Lo and behold there stood none other but Sydney Parker stood behind me. She quickly reached out to check my temperature.

She was Lily's first best friend. They met in the muggle world at least three years before they came to Hogwarts. They tell each other everything from insufferable prats to the meringue the frog and slug did just last week…I know the rumba was so much better. Sydney's in the top 10 of all her classes. And she and Lily…hey don't look at me that way….I'm not obsessed with Lily that I would happen to know just about every detail about her, besides Sirius talks about them to. Hmph.

"Hey, Syd. How are you?" Four sharp intakes of breath and four equal looks of horror. Sydney sat down next to me in a flash.

"What? No, 'Hey baby, what's shaking?' or even a 'You can park in my crib, Parker.'" I looked at her funny.

"You have me confused with Padfoot." A look of relief crossed everyone's face.

"Oh yeah that is Black." Sydney gave him a dirty look.

"I don't say 'You can park in my crib' I say you can park in my bed and the offer still stands."

"Crib, Bed with you it's the same diff. And my answer still stands." Sydney stood up presumably to find the other girls.

"Yes?" Padfoot had a hopeful look on his face.

"NO!" With that she stormed out of the Great Hall a look of fury cross over her beautiful features.

"Sirius, when will you learn to treat her with more respect?" Remus asked, exhausted from always trying to make him grow up.

"When Frank asks Alice out, Lily agrees to go out with James without being tricked to, and when you kiss Karen." Frank was flabbergasted that he somehow became part of this little comical relief of Padfoot's. I was just shocked that he thought I would need to trick the love of my life just that she would go out with me. I mean that was only one time! Remus….well I can't really tell what he's thinking, but he looks like he wants to strangle Sirius.

Remus stood up and reached across for Padfoot's lapels when he jumped out of reach and raced out of the Great Hall. Frank, Remus, and I chased after him. No one insults a Marauder and gets away with it…except ourselves, but he crossed the line!

-----Lily's pov-----

"Please."

"No."

"Please!"

"NO!" I huffed as I yelled at Sydney. "I refuse to prank the Slytherins and there is nothing you can do about it!" We had been at this for the past twenty minutes now and to be frank I was getting rather sick of it. The common room was nearly deserted, students scattered around the room doing homework, or they were outside enjoying the good things in life. Unlike me who had

"But Lily, it's been forever since we pulled a prank and tell me, what exactly would you do if they hurt a friend of yours? Wouldn't you want to avenge them?"

"First off you would have had to have done something to them in order for them to prank you and the only people that I know that are stupid—I mean daring, enough to do that are the Marauders and as you can see even they are acting more mature. So why on earth should we go below their standards? Besides if the Slytherins had hurt one of you you would have told me about it already." Lily was a bit irritated that James had basically avoided her like the plague when she needed to keep her end of the deal with Siri. Not only did she have a temperamental conscious on her case but now her friends were riding her to be more different. You would think it would be easier to change, but peer pressure is hard.

"Lily, it's two weeks before Halloween. Can't you make an exception this one time?" I was about to bit her head off when the portrait hole burst open and in came Black with the rest of the Marauders on his tail. It was rather comical…not that I would admit that out loud of course.

"Black, get back here!" Remus was yelling at him and all but paled when his eyes landed on us. He stopped running and in came Frank and James behind him.

James ran and was bout to, I assume, pounce on Sirius when Black turned around.

'_This is too good to pass up. Besides it looks like the chit could use some help.' _

----Norm POV----

The thought went unheard by Lily as she saw James trip over Sirius' outstretched leg. Then like magic, everything seems to have freeze.

Okay more like go in slow-motion. James body moved and he sailed through the air and landed right on top of Lily his lips connected with hers. Just then Lily's eyes flickered with a dark glint that was seductive and terrifying. As her back hit the seat of the couch she placed her hands on his shoulder and darted her tongue into his mouth giving him a start that was sure to make his heart stop.

James kissed her back hesitantly not really sure if this was Lily or just his imagination. Everything really did stop when a moan came from Lily's throat.

Sirius and Sydney were floored. Who knew Lily had it in her.

Remus, Frank, Alice, and Karen were staring in shock.

James however was in heaven, but it was all short lived when he remembered his promise. 'Why the hell did she have a change of heart now?!'

"Apocalypse!!!" Everyone in the common room watching the two (the Marauders and the girls) yelled.

James pushed off of Lily, but continued to straddle her waist as if he was there all the time (A:N/ cough in his dreams.) His eyes wide but still clouded with lust. Lily just lay beneath James snapping out of a slight daze. Her mind still reeling from the short, but mind blowing kiss. Siri receded from Lily's mind making her completely aware of her surroundings and what just happened.

James was about to say something when the air became hot and started to circulate around the room. James jumped and bolted up the stairs so fast you would think that he apparated. Cameron then appeared over Lily and took one look at her gazed eyes. He would have asked what happened, but the others were running around crying. Sirius and Sydney were huddled under a desk crying. Remus was rocking in a ball praying. Karen and Alice were hugging each other cheering for Lily and crying that it was now there last moments together. Frank ran around the room pulling the hair from his head.

Cameron shook his head and walked away plotting silently. (A:N/ what could he possibly be thinking : O )

Siri looked at the chaos that just transpired through Lily's eyes. She smirked and once again took control of Lily's body and made her go up the stair of the boy's dormitory. When she reached the room of the Marauders' she pushed open the door and saw….

--------------

**Hey everyone. Sorry it took so long for me to update and that it is so short, but between life and daytime jail (school) I'm surprised I find time to breathe.**

**Sirius: But yet you have time to torment us don't you?**

**Koft N: Oh course! What else would I do?**

**Itachi: Spend time with me?**

**Koft N: glomps Tachi-koi and leaves room**

**Sirius: sighs Prongs, you want to do the r&r?**

**James: floating I kissed Lily. Her lips are so soft. I wander what her a—**

**Sirius: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. AND SAVE US FROM THIS KILLER!!!!**

**A:N/ You get to kiss Itachi's hand if you can guess what Lily saw. lol You won't get!!**


	9. Is it really

_peeks out from behind bullet proof curtain_

Hey, guys. It's me. Dodges a computer mouse. Hey! That's no way to treat the author of this beautiful, though slightly twisted, story. I'm like really sorry it took so long. But with writers block and bitches (not Lily) and exams and bitchy friends and man…. You don't want to know all of that. But I didn't think it would take me as long as it would take for Lily to realize she was bitchy.(don't tell her I told you that.)

**Itachi:** I think you spend too much time with me.

**KoFt N:** Oh, Itachi don't joke around like that. Besides I know you love this side of me.

**Itachi:** -smirk- I wasn't complaining. -Leans in for….-

**Sirius:** What's up kiddies?!

_Twin death glares turn in his direction._

**KoFt N:** Run, Black.

* * *

'_Siri'_

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Siri looked at the chaos that just transpired through Lily's eyes. She smirked and once again took control of Lily's body and made her go up the stair of the boy's dormitory. When she reached the room of the Marauders' she pushed open the door and saw….

--

An empty boys' room. Lily stepped in all the way making little noise as possible and inspected the room. Just then her head started to hurt. As if a thousand trolls decided to dance on her head while hippos did the conga.

"Where the hell am I?"

_I take it that this is your first time in a guy's room._

'Siri, why am I here?'

_Well, you just came from making out with James and now you want to go all the way._

'What!!'

_Do you even have a funny bone in this blasted body of yours? It was a joke._

'Look, just let me leave before someone sees me and I have t—'

"I'm such an asshole!"

There was someone talking, but they weren't in the room. It was coming from the window. Lily being the curious person that she is decided to check it out. She stuck her head outside the window and gazed at a rather magnificent sight. James was sitting on the roof with his legs tucked under him. His black hair blowing in the breeze and catching a few flecks of the rising sun. His tan skin just seemed godly and there was no way that not even the meanest of girls could not melt at the sight of him.

She crawled out the window and towards him. When she sat next to him they sat in companionable silence. They were both staring out over the lake and watched as the sun spread its beautiful rays down in the valley making a wonderful romantic scene.

"It's beautiful, isn't it, James?" Lily whispered. You would think that the comment would be welcomed, but it had a different effect on the boy.

"WHAT THE HELL?" James jumped and nearly fell off the roof if Lily didn't grab his shirt and lay down so both their weight didn't send them flying down a seven story drop. James fell over Lily, but rested his hands on either side of her to support himself from crushing her.

"Lily? What are you doing out here?" James breathing was hard as he tried to steady his racing heart. He rolled to the side of her and stared into the sky.

"I just came to see if you were alright." Lily's eyes didn't leave the sky for a moment as she said that.

"I'm fine. Might kill Sirius when I see him again, but I'm good."

"I'm not talking about just now, Potter. Why have you been avoiding me?"

To say James was shocked was like saying Snape's nose was big. A freaking understatement.

James turned to Lily with wide eyes. "I-I-I not…wasn't—"

Lily turned sharply, their eyes locked in a focus stare. "Don't lie to me. You haven't even bothered to say hi since I got out the hospital wing. And though I'm glad that you aren't hanging all over me I'm beginning to worry."

James looked at Lily and then sighed. He turned so he was resting on his arm and began to explain. "When you were in your coma, you were…scaring us." Lily raised an eyebrow at that. "You were bleeding everywhere. You were Sweating blood. Lily, you have no idea how terrified I was in that instant. I know you think I'm some kind of childish prick and I admit I can be a bit of a git sometimes but…"

The look on his face made Lily want to wrap her arms around him and comfort him, but she restrained herself. She did however turn to face James a bit more.

"I promised that I would change. That I would be a better person….if you came back to us. When you woke up I was so thrilled I couldn't speak. I wanted to hold you and kiss you and, and just shout to the bloody heavens that you were alright. But then I remembered my promise. I-I-I couldn't break it. I thought I would lose you again." A tear ran down James' cheek as he turned away and sat up. He never opened up like that to anyone. Not even to the Marauder's but here he was tearing up in front of Lily, showing her how weak he was. 'I'm pathetic.' He jumped when he felt a hand on his face. He opened his eyes and saw Lily there smiling weakly at him.

"James, I-I don't know what to say. Some of those things I told you were said out of anger; I didn't really mean that you were so bad. I've never mentioned this to anyone, but I…" This was too much for Lily, but she was going to try if only to get Siri off her back. "I sort of, envy your childlike ways."

James gasped and nearly chocked. "Nooo. The Lily Evans…envies the King of Trouble, Mr. Mischief-in-one-Shot, The Arrogant Bullying Toe Rag." He couldn't help the little smile that tugged at is lips.

Lily gave him a playful glare and pushed him. "Oh, shut up." Lily stood up to get ready to leave. "Look James, don't go changing just because of that promise. If you want to be a better person…just be yourself." With that Lily ducked back into the Marauders' room leaving James outside with a big smile on his face. The wind played with his hair as he thought.

'Maybe there's hope after all.'

* * *

(Next day and so you know it's Tuesday. Monday was a holiday.)

3rd POV

"Come on. We can't be late again." Their footsteps were thundering down the corridors that were slowly becoming devoid of students, as they made their way to class.

"But what about Prongs? Moony, he wasn't anywhere to be found." Sirius panted out as he tried to keep up with his friend. Frank was right next to him, matching stride for stride. But, Remus had broken out into a flat out run. For someone who wasn't into sports he sure could run.

'At least we know how he gets to class early.' Sirius and Frank thought as they rounded the corner to Flitwick's class. It was the third class of the day for them. Flitwick was an old softy, but Remus didn't like to get on the bad side of any of their teachers.

As they pushed the door open all eyes turned to them. Well besides the fact that the dashing Marauders were showing up to class all flushed from their run, they were two short. And that one happened to be in class taking…notes? (Peter didn't take this class. But he's still a Marauder.)

They quietly made their way over to their seats without drawing Flitwick's attention. James gave a nervous laugh and looked sheepishly at his friends.

"Hi, guys."

"James, where the hell have you been?" Sirius all but hissed at his best friend.

James turned to them and gave them a small smile. "Well I went down early to breakfast since you guys didn't seem interested in waking up. Hey, did you know that the benches are actually muggle made?" The Marauders looked at James as if he was on drugs to say the least. "What? I had time to examine them. I was bored."

--After Charms class--

"Yes! It's time to chow down baby!" Sirius launched himself at the first available seat he saw and started to pile it up with mountains of food. It was truly a disgusting sight. How do I know this?

"That's disgusting, Black." The one and only Lucius Malfoy decided to grace the Marauders with his presence, his Slytherin gang in tow. Peter was behind them, but he went on noticed by everyone else as they looked at the confrontation.

Sirius all but growled at the intruder for disrupting him from brainwashing himself with food. He turned around slowly deciding to gross out the aristocrat and opened his mouth wide to show his food that was in the processes of digestion. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" Though the food was in his mouth it was easy to hear the sarcasm rolling off of his tongue with thick venom.

"Scratch what I said before, _that_ is disgusting. Didn't your mother ever teach you manners, Black?" Lucius asked with his nose in the air as if he was trying to avoid the smell of the Gryffindors. Sirius bristled at the mention of his mother and put on a casual smirk after he finished swallowing the horde of food that was once in his mouth.

"Merlin knows she tried to brainwash me, but I'm more of an independent thinker than a single cell mind drone like a few purebloods that I, unfortunately, know."

The other Marauders nodded their heads in agreement while trying not to laugh. The thought of Sirius' mother trying to brainwash him was rather funny.

"Don't try to get high and mighty with me, you blood-traitor. It wasn't your mother's teaching it was you. You—becack, buck buck buck."

"Moooo!"

"Aflac! Ahh-flac!!"

"Cooo-kie Crisp!"

The Marauders, the girls, and the entire Great Hall stopped breathing. Not they didn't try, but they were laughing to hard to actually do it. The teachers tried to hide it for the sake of the unfortunate Slytherins, but lets face it, it was funny. The Gryffindors didn't hold back at all. Some were on the floor laughing their asses off, while others were choking on their food. Even the Slytherins were laughing at their own.

Sydney tucked here wand away and bowed slightly when the Marauders turned to give her her props. The girls clapped her on the back and smirked. Sydney turned and gave the… re-vocalized Slytherins a evil smirk.

"I suggest you think about what you have to say before mouthing off on another houses turf. It might be the last thing you do."

The Slytherins glared at her, Lucius giving her one of his rather heated glares that would melt most people into the floor, before flouncing off to give more death glares and threats to the Slytherins that dared to laugh at them. However, only one thing was going through Sirius Black's mind.

'That was hott.'

* * *

_**Inside of Lily's mind (Lily doesn't know so don't tell her)**_

Siri was pacing. She had been for a good 3 hours. She was thinking, plotting, going to make someone's life a living hell. She stopped pacing and looked up at the portrait that was hanging in front of the fireplace. It was a picture of her, her friends, and their mates. Oh how she missed them. She wished they would just wake up so that they could be with each other once again and move on in life. But she was awoken first thanks to that Rock bastard wakening her, after putting Lily in a near death state. Now things had to be fixed before they could get back to the original plan.

Siri looked at the portrait one last time before she walked into a door and unlocked it with a wave of her hand. She walked into the room; a rather large study was filled with books from a long ways up to a long ways down, and walked straight to a book shelf that was behind a protective shield. The shelf where she usually kept her most precious and…dangerous books. She pulled out three books and set them on the desk that she usually worked at. She poured over the books like a mad woman on a mission…which is accurate when you think about it.

She marked a few pages and then walked through a mirror that was in the room. She moved aside a few items and flinched slightly at the scraps and clanging but other than that she made no move to stop. She moved the items to a table and looked at one in particular before putting it back. 'No need to have the child die before we even get to the hard stuff.'

But a though suddenly popped up, like an unwanted black head that would go away. There was no point in doing any of this if the brats didn't get along. Sharing a laugh wasn't going to cut it. No they needed to be friends…or more. Siri glared at the space in front of her silently demanding that it provided her with all her answers. 'What can I do to get those to dimwits together? Making them have sex is too much…maybe a bit of…no that won't work…maybe if I – no the boy would die and everything would be ruined. Merlin this is hard.' Then a thought came to her. Smirked an evil smirk that was so evil, evil himself wouldn't dare try to reclaim his title from her.

She frantically crossed the room and pulled out one of her more 'interesting' books. After flipping a few more pages she looked up and licked her lips in an almost seductive manner.

She found what she was looking for and smirked. The page alone was filled with more writing than one could ever imaging and if the graphic pictures were anything to go by then they didn't stand a snowflakes chance in hell.

'Oh, Lily, you are going to hate me before we are even a day into your training.'

* * *

Well that's all for now folks. Siri is definitely in the next chap. Hmmm. I wonder whose life I'll make hell next. looks at you What are you still doing here? You heard nothing right? GOOD!

ITACHI!!

**Itachi: **Why the hell did you wake me up?

-Points to readers.- **They did it.** -Disappeared-

**Itachi: **Review or I'll hurt you. And imagine, such a promise and I'm in a good mood.


	10. AN: Me begging for forgiveness

**To my ever loving readers.**

**I'm am extremely sorry that it has taken me so long to update anything. Before I begin to grovel *cough* here is why you haven't gotten anything.**

1. I had writer's block. and classes were kicking my ass horribly.

2. I went away, but I got inspiration. (yay)

3. Right when I'm update I always get what I want and Can we really fall in love (finally found the chapter for that) my computer drops and the screen is jacked up beyond belief and i had no way of getting a replacement.

4. I fell into depression. (me without technology...shudders.)

5. I couldn't get my files off my computer.

6. I finally get a screen again and start working on stories again. I was almost done with my chap for I always get what I want. A treat for the fans that love Kyuubi and Naruto. wait for the kicker

7. My house gets broken into and the blasted fucicling tard (i know it's not a word, but that's as colorful as i dare to be least i be removed) took my blasted computer.

**I swear i think i went a little insane after that. and that was around october of last year. the last one. computer broke around june/july**

**But now have tech again, but i don't have my files so that means i have to start from scrath. sucks to be me. but I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON MY STORIES. i just need to get me a bigger jump drive and then I'll be back to writing again in no time. Luckily I did some of the last chapter on paper, and I have a chapter for Relief amongst the Order, but I'm not sure i want to post that one yet. It's suppose to tie into another chapter, that I haven't done yet. So yea...**

***grovels on feet and beg for forgiveness.***

**I'm really really sorry. As soon as i get those papers again I'm going to be able to write it over and get it up. Hopefully in a week. So. i should have I always get what I want done next saturday or sunday. can we really fall in love, I have to reread that story and start the chapter over. and just continue with Relief amoungst the order.**

**If you guys want to help me out send me your ideas via review or private message. Pictures help too. If you see a picture of something you like or would like to see send it. if it's racy send a warning with it. (could you imagine my teacher's face if i opened that in class?) Personal pictures are not necessary, if you can help it don't send them.**

**Well thank you so much for your understanding. See my next chapter in a week.**


End file.
